


Soul mates

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Sam has a nightmare about his and Deans souls. Dean comforts him then a pinch of sex at the end.Set in s15.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Soul mates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Random-fireworks as a gift.  
> no beta, mistakes are my own.

Sam woke up to Dean shaking him. “Sammy! Wake up!”  
Sam felt his heart beating loud and fast. His entire body shaking. “Dee!’  
Dean rolled Sam over to face him and started rubbing his back in little circles with his thumbs. “Nightmare or another Chuck vision?”  
“I think a bit of both,” Sam answered  
Dean moved one hand to run through Sam’s hair. “What happened?”  
Sam relaxed into his touch. “He literally ripped our souls from our bodies and crushed them. He did the same to Jody, Donna, Garth, Eileen, and everyone else that we have left.”  
Dean closed the gap in-between them and pressed their bodies together. “That will never happen” He soothed.  
“We don’t know that!” Sam growled.  
Dean narrowed his eyes. His mind working, picking up on the signals he was getting from his brother. “Sam, what else happened?”  
Sam tensed up and looked down at the sheets. “Our souls were the same color. They matched perfectly. They fit together like two halves of a whole. They were drawn to each other like magnets.it was only after they joined together as one, that h-he. Chuck just crushed them or us?”  
Dean was silent, just staring at Sam’s terrified face. “So we’re what? soulmates?”  
Sam looked back up at Dean with tears in his eyes. “Yeah. I think so.”  
“Hey, Sammy listens to me. What you just saw won’t happen! We won’t let Chuck fuck with us anymore! We always figure it out. Right?”  
Sam nodded and whipped the tears away. “Y-yeah”  
They fell back asleep a little tighter in each otter’s arms that night. Dean kissed Sam awake that morning. Sam rolled on top of him and pulled both of their boxers off. He eased into Dean before he pounded into him as deep as possible. It was less about making love, and more of them trying to become one in body and soul.


End file.
